


Thoughtless

by overdosingonyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Exposure, Gen, Locker Room, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky doesn't even know why he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

Karofsky doesn't even know why he does it.

Kurt always takes the longest time to shower after gym class, probably thanks to the fact that he usually doesn't even step under the spray until the rest of the guys have cleared the showers. No one really minds. If anything, it is easier for all of them because it means they won't have to argue over who should or shouldn't take the showers right next to the gay kid.

That had been funny the first few times, some pushing around and stuff and it's not like Karofsky ever _loses_ , but if it happens after every goddamn gym class is is just plain annoying.

Kurt's clothes are easy to spot, folded carefully on the bench beside some weird leather bag. They're in the far corner, away from the rest of the guys, and Karofsky only walks over there to get a look in the mirror at the possible bruising on his cheek from a stray basket ball.

It is automatic, really. Way too easy.

He grabs the clothes on his way back without thinking, balling them together in his hands before stuffing them into his own bag. Azimio notices and starts to laugh. They don't exactly high-five, but they slap each others' overarms in some sort of agreement. A few of the other guys notice as well, but no-one really says anything, and Karofsky sits down to tie his shoes.

He looks up when he notices the room go just a little quieter.

Suddenly, Kurt is moving past him quickly, hips wrapped in a dark blue towel.

Karofsky glances at him as discreetly as he can manage, still pretending to tie his shoelaces.

A few steps past Karofsky, Kurt falters, his eyes on the corner where his clothes had been only a few moments earlier.

He just stands there for a while as the rest of the guys in the locker room keep bustling around as usual. Karofsky stands and starts to put his jacket on, pretending not to look. Azimio, the idiot, isn't as subtle. He's snickering loudly, so of course Kurt turns to them a few moments later.

"Who has my clothes?"

Kurt's voice is like, really quiet, but something about it still makes most of the guys in the room shut up and take notice of the scene.

For some reason, of course, Kurt focuses his glare on Karofsky. Like he _knows_.

"What?" Karofsky holds his palms up show exactly how empty they are. "You think _I'd_ want to touch your faggy stuff?"

Kurt's eyes narrow. He stands really straight, and somehow it looks like he is looking down his nose on all of them despite being the shortest one in the room, and the one least dressed. His chest is still flushed from the shower. His nipples are very pink. "Just give them back."

Karofsky isn't really in on what happens next.

Russel is on the hockey team with him, a pretty annoying guy. Never starts anything, but he's always around to play along. He's a good defenseman on the team, but he doesn't take it seriously. Keeps joking around.

Now, he's sneaking up behind Kurt, and Karofsky gets what he's planning to do and he suddenly just wishes he'd stop because what started as a prank is becoming bigger and Karofsky really just wants to head off for lunch.

Russel rips the towel from Kurt's hips with the well-practiced flick he also uses to slap the guys' butts with in the showers.

Kurt lets out one of those stupid yelps that sounds like something no self-respecting guy would ever let himself utter; Karofsky would tell him to shut the fuck up but Kurt is _naked_ and Karofsky doesn't even have a chance to look away.

Some of the guys are sniggering while Kurt somehow regains his balance on the tiled floor and glances around as if to evaluate the situation.

Karofsky sees dark pubic hair; it looks black against the pale skin of his groin. Then Karofsky realizes that he is actually _looking_ at Kurt's dick and it is like someone dumped a bucket of cold water over his head (or more like over his chest because that is where the feeling starts) and he has to force himself to look away. His eyes travel over Kurt's stomach, past his bellybutton and and up his chest to focus on a spot beside his left ear.

Karofsky doesn't ever look at other guys in the locker rooms. Doesn't even glance, not even to try to compare sizes. He doesn't _need_ to do that and he scoffs at the guys that do it openly as competitions that aren't as good-natured as they pretend. He never looks at dicks other than his own. Who the hell __wants__ to do that, anyway? Except for Kurt, of course.

Kurt just stands there. He doesn't even try to cover himself up, his pale arms hanging stiffly by his sides, and it makes something hot surge in Karofsky's stomach. It's the feeling that usually makes him black out and when he comes back to himself he has slammed some kid into a locker, or mashed his left-over cafeteria food into someone's face.

But Kurt doesn't even look scared. He keeps his head high even though he is friggin' naked and his body is completely pale and puny.

"My clothes," Kurt says in a clear voice, but it has an almost nasal tone to it. It reminds Karofsky of the posh guys from of the shows his sister keeps watching on BBC America, only without the British accent. "Give me my clothes."

He's talking slowly, almost like he is threatening them, which makes some of the guys snicker again. But since Karofsky still keeps his gaze firmly over Kurt's shoulder, he notices that a few of the guys are turned away to face the wall, packing their bags as if they are completely ignoring what is going on.

"Dude," someone, Finn, says then. He's at the far back of the room and Karofsky thinks that moments earlier he had been one of the guys packing their bags. Now he's looking up, one hand still in his bag. The other hanging limply by his side. "Just give him his clothes." He pauses when all eyes turn to him; he looks like he's been sucking on a lemon or something but keeps talking nonetheless. "I think they're, like, really expensive. He could probably sue or something."

The room is quiet for a moment. Two opposing voices from different sides of the room, Kurt standing naked between them, although they're both steadfastly looking away from _that_ _._

The guys _like_ Finn. Even though he recently joined that glee club and he's kind of a coward, he's still the quarterback and that counts for something.

It makes Karofsky look like a bad guy.

His gaze slips down to Kurt's hips before he can help himself. He barely manages to stop himself at the sight of pubic hair. There is that hot surge again.

"Fine!" He fumbles with his bag a moment before grabbing the clothes.

He throws them at Kurt, who sort of gasps and tries to catch them before they fall to the floor.

The moment is over. Everyone turn back to their own stuff. Kurt walks over to the side and quickly slips into his underwear, but Karofsky doesn't look, not really.

He stalks out of the locker room and slams the door after him.


End file.
